


Akira and Akechi won't say they're in Love

by SaintedStars



Series: Persona 5 Songfic Project [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Hercules (1997) References, I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules Song), M/M, Mutual Pining, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Songfic, greek chorus - Freeform, these two need to get their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: How is it possible for two such smart boys to be incapable of saying what's on their minds? It really shouldn't be but sometimes, all you need is a little encouragement (read: intervention) from your friends.





	Akira and Akechi won't say they're in Love

' _There were days when things just seemed to come together. The sun would be shining, birds singing, the scent of coffee would be wafting around Leblanc... oh wait, it was always like that_ ', Akira found himself musing as he walked down the street towards the coffee shop, the soft breeze ruffling his curls in an almost affectionate manner. But maybe his good mood was thanks to the company that he had walking beside him.

 

He was coming back from.... what could he call it? Reconnaissance? Research? A date? Whatever it was, he had spent the day doing it with one Goro Akechi. This teammates had been blowing up his phone ever since he had told them and even as he walked down the road, he could feel his phone buzzing like there was a swarm of angry bees in his pocket. He had been tempted to turn it off to try and make it stop but Futaba had threatened to put his baby pictures on the internet if he dared.

 

If and how she had gotten a hold of those, he didn't want to know.

 

They had been walking in a companionable silence, each of them just enjoying the presence of the other before Akechi stopped and Akira saw that they were standing in front of Leblancs front door.

 

“I'm happy I could see you... I'll be going now...” Said Akechi, flashing a smile that made Akira want to reach out and stop him.

 

 _You don't have to go. You can stay a bit longer..._ Was what he wanted to say but his mouth didn't seem to want to move. He didn't want this day to end.

 

Before he could stop him or call him back, Akira had watched Akechi walk away and disappear around the corner. Sighing and cursing at himself for being such a coward, he went inside and headed straight for his bedroom.

 

What neither of them noticed was a diminuative red head with glasses and headphones who followed after Akechi, her features curled upwards into a mischievous grin, focused on the detective's retreating back.

 

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that,_ Akechi remarked to himself as he walked. The streets were clear, leaving him to his musings.

 

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!”_

 

“ _Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of”_ Futaba cooed at him, diving into a garbage can when he looked around to see who had spoken.

 

“ _No chance, no way!”_ He insisted to no one (at least he hoped it was no one)

 

“ _I won't say it, no, no!”_

 

“ _You swoon, you sigh_

 _why deny it, uh-oh”_ Futaba crooned, having a surprisingly good voice for someone who spent her every waking moment staring at a computer.

 

“ _It's too cliche_

 _I won't say I'm in love”_ He insisted

 

Inside Leblanc, Akira wasn't having any easier of a time. As it turns out, his friends had gotten so fed up of him ignoring their messages that they had waited for him in his room to ambush him. Now he was stuck sitting at his desk whilst they badgered him.

 

“ _I thought my heart had learned its lesson..._

 _It feels so good when you start out,”_ There was some unspoken history there that the assembled Phantom Thieves could guess at.

 

“ _My head is screaming!”_ He exclaimed, burying both hands in his hair and tugging at his curls as if gripped by some hideous headache.

 

“ _Get a grip, boy_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh!”_

 

“ _You keep on denying,”_ His friends said together.

 

“ _Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up?”_ They crowded around him. _  
_

“ _That ya got!”_ Yusuke began, leaning in close.

 

“ _Got!”_ Haru continued, closing the gap even more.

 

“ _Got it bad!”_ They all said, arranged in formation and, for added cringe, they were doing jazz hands.

 

“ _Whoa! No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no”_ Akira insisted, springing up from his chair and almost causing it to fall to the ground.

 

“ _Give up, give in_

 _Check the grin you're in love”_ Morgana replied bluntly, licking his paw.

 

“ _This scene won't play,_

 _I won't say I'm in l-”_ He stopped himself before he could say the word.

 

“ _You're doin' flips read our lips_

 _You're in love!”_ They said, surrounding him with arms crossed and Morgana leaping onto his shoulders.

 

“ _You're way off base_

 _I won't say it!”_ Akechi demanded, now desperate to find who or what had been tailing him.

 

“ _She won't say it, no!”_ Futaba whispered from behind a wall.

 

“ _Get off my case_

 _I won't say it!”_ Akira exclaimed, managing to get out from the enclosed space created by his teammates.

 

“ _Boy, don't be proud_

 _It's O.K. you're in love”_ The Phantom Thieves encouraged in a softer tone.

 

Thinking that he was finally home and away from that voice, Akechi slumped on his bed at the same time that Akira flopped onto his own.

 

“ _Oh-ohhhhh....”_ Without knowing it, the two were now speaking together.

 

“ _At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love.”_

 

“ _Awwwww...”_ Cooed the Phantom Thieves.

 

As if they were able to read each other's minds, the two lovelorn boys reached into their pockets and pulled out their phones.

 

**Author's Note:**

> CURSE THIS SONG FOR BEING SO SHORT!!
> 
> Yeah! Never thought you'd see me again, did you? I know I've been away for a while but I've had a lot on and it's been draining my time and energy but now I've gotten back into the swing of things again. So I thank you for your patience.
> 
> I wanted to do more with this but I always forget how short this song is and ohhhhh! It kills me every time!
> 
> All credit for this idea goes to kisa-ai on youtube who's animatic for this song gave me the idea to do this.   
> You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AowzyevfIQM  
> I insist that you do because her work is stunning!
> 
> As for myself, the count on this was just 4
> 
> You can always find me at SaintedStars on tumblr and any and all comments, kudos or bookmarks are always appreciated.


End file.
